European
Return to Cultures. Historical and Cultural Background Simply referring to Europe as a culture is oversimplifying it. Europe is made up of a number of different, culturally diverse countries with their own languages and histories. This guide will focus on three European cultures: Germans, Greeks, and Italians. Germans Germans are one of the largest and oldest European immigrant groups in the US. As such, they did not experience much discrimination in early immigration. Greeks Greeks have a very ancient history starting back in the 3rd millennium BCE. They were invaded frequently and have assimilated to a number of cultures. Italians Italy has been under the influence of Spain, Austria, and France. However, in 1870 Italy became united, but laws were made for the benefit of the northern part of the country. Most immigrants who came to the US from Italy came from the southern part due to a bad economy and natural disasters. When these immigrants reached the US they were meet with years of discrimination. Values and Social Customs Germans Common Values * Industrious * Frugal, thrifty * Punctuality, time orientation * Attention to detail, thoroughness * Strong work ethic * Willingness to sacrifice personal goals and emotional well being to attain better standard of living for family * Appreciate order and structure, rigid boundaries Family * Highly valued, even will maintain connections with extended family despite physical distance * Complementarian * Husband is the head fo the house, stern, and emotionally absent * Wife is submissive but respected, her domain is the house and children, she is the emotional center of the family * Parents set structure for children and do not encourage over emotional expression * Love is shown through practical support Greeks Common Values * Loyalty, honor and respect for family and traditions * Little concept of personal space which may make Americans uncomfortable * The Greek language is spoken in the home, after school in Greek school, and in the Greek Orthodox Church liturgy. * The Greek Orthodox Church prohibits marriage outside the church, celebrates life cycle milestones, and is the center of social life * Traditional gender roles Family * Men are head of the house, often authoritarian and critical, emotionally distant * Men are expected to be unfaithful and is not held responsible for actions * For women, motherhood is fulfillment, supports husband, and does not challenge his authority. * Wives are in charge of education and spirituality, they are highly respected * Marriages are formal and have little open affection * Strong but formal father-child relationship Italians Common Values * Collectivism, familial support, personal achievement for the betterment of the family * The extended family is the means of financial and emotional support, stay in close geographical proximity * Want to bring honor to the family, not shame * l’ordine della famiglia- loyalty to the family * fare bella figura- to make a good impression * Steady job, steady income * Practicality * Seeing the results of labor * Value celebrations and pageantry Family * Father- head of household, authoritarian or rigid, family expected to cater to him * Mother-greatly respected, expected to put family needs first, may disagree with husband privately, acts as a buffer between husband and children * Children are not given adult status until they have their own kids * Parents remain actively involved in adult children’s lives by mediating relationship issues and providing advice and direction * Stay geographically close to extended family * Make family first priority * Do not hurt or disgrace family * Keep matters within the family- do not discuss problems with outsiders Counseling Methods and Considerations Germans Counseling violates the unspoken rule of "do it yourself": * Only sought as a last resort * Thoroughly explain the counseling process * Emphasize that therapy is the client's work * Empower clients and point out things they have already accomplished * Openly discuss the decision to come to therapy * Be formal, using "Mr" and "Mrs." * Do not be discouraged if building rapport is a slow process * Give eye contact * Open disagreement is acceptable Problem Solving * Consider all details of the problem before acting * Solution focused may not be the best choice because it does not emphasize problem exploration * Choose the most logical solution * Treatment plans will be well received * Use ethnomap or genogram to explore ethnic heritage can be a source of shame which may be unexplored Greeks Perceptions of Counseling * Believe psychological problems are genetic, high sense of shame * Conceal them from the community * Address client's worries upfront, normalize presenting problems Clinical Considerations * Gauge level of English fluency and level of acculturation * Conceptualize clients within the framework of their culture * ACT may be helpful since it clarifies values and works to maintain them in a new context * Reframe the process of acculturation in a positive light so the client does not see the lose of Greek culture, but rather the retaining of Greek culture while allowing to be enriched by American culture * Respect the hierarchical structure of the family * connect with all members, but do not take authority away from the parents * Emphasize with children carefully Italians Perceptions of Counseling * Counseling is translated as “advice” * View therapist as expert ** May be passive in session ** Therapist should explain counseling process up front ** Discuss expectations Clinical Considerations * Greet with handshake * Maintain eye contact which is a sign of respect and interest * Person-oriented rather than time-oriented ** Show interest in client’s life and activities ** Punctuality with formal scheduled events * Maintain a level of formality at the beginning ** No jeans/casual clothing ** Use titles and surnames until invited otherwise * Match level of client’s intensity * Make sure body language, facial expressions, and words are all congruent and engaging * May stand physically close during conversation/ less personal space * Italians like to see the fruit of their labor ** Solution focused therapy would be effective *** Produces change quickly * Gender roles ** Wife will not publicly disagree with husband, but may privately *** Do not process fights/disagreements in session *** Psychoeducation and/or scripts for communication skills *** Practice effective communication as homework * Parents are more comfortable discussing issues of their children ** Begin with these interventions * Issues of shame and stigma associated with counseling/mental health ** Coming to therapy may be seen as a betrayal to the family *** Reframe this *** Coming to therapy is not a betrayal to family or a sign of failure but rather a sign that the family is too important to let problems continue ** May try to save face or elude questions *** Comment on strengths *** Reframe changes/criticisms in positive light ** Pay attention to what is not said *** Clients often deny difficult problems Effective Witnessing Germans Germans typically are either Protestant or Catholic. To establish an effective witness, be intentional but do not force the Gospel down their throats. Establish a relationship first so spiritual conversations will be easier to have. Ask about family and religious background and show an interest in them as a person. Be willing to share your personal testimony. Italians Italians are mostly Roman Catholic with only a small percentage of Protestants. To establish an effective witness establish a good rapport and a friendly relationship. In this way they will see you do not have a hidden agenda. Do not attack their beliefs or traditions and show interest in who they are as a person. Can connect on the importance of family and how with grace one can become part of God's family. Additional Resources http://guide.culturecrossing.net/basics_business_student_details.php?Id=7&CID=82 www.academiccommons.colombia.edu http://navigators.web.unc.edu/2012/04/37/german-communication-and-why-it-bothers-us/ https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/geos.gr.html https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/geos.gr.html https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/geos.gr.html http://www.encyclopedia.com/topic/Greece.aspx http://digitalcommons.unomaha.edu/psychfacpub/102[[Category:Culture]]